Dreaming of you
by Her Sweetness
Summary: Another one of mine! Malik has a little secret and he doesn't want to tell Marik. But can he get rid of it before Marik finds out? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Dreaming of you  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was a normal Saturday afternoon for Marik and Malik. They had just finished a gigantic and painful pillow-fight. They were fighting over the remote, Marik won but Malik didn't want to watch the same thing.  
  
"Come on! That's not fair, you cheated!"  
  
"How do you cheat in a pillow fight?"  
  
"You did! You hit be between the legs more than five times!"  
  
"That wasn't a hit, koi." He moved closer to him and smiled, "That was a love-tap."  
  
"Some love-tap..."  
  
Marik ignored him and turned on the T.V to Sponge bob. Malik groaned, "I don't wanna see Sponge bob."  
  
"Well, I don't want to see the Golden Girls!"  
  
"It's a great show! And it isn't as mindless as Sponge bob. It actually has a purpose."  
  
"Yeah, sex. That's the only thing they talk about."  
  
"That's exactly why you'd like it, Marik."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They watched Sponge bob for about an hour and then Marik went upstairs. Malik dove for the remote and flicked it to channel 38. Just as he looked at the T.V the ending song for the Golden Girls came on.  
  
"Ugh!" he kicked the T.V, "MARIK YOU SUCK!"  
  
"Nope," Marik shouted from upstairs, "That's your job!"  
  
Malik walked up the stairs to see where his yami was. He looked in the bedroom, then in the bathroom. Marik was singing in the shower.  
  
Malik opened the door, "What in Ra's name are you singing?"  
  
"That song Brown Eyes."  
  
"From Bakura's wedding?"  
  
"That wasn't the first time I heard that song."  
  
"Well, I'm bored."  
  
"Go make me a sandwich."  
  
"You're in the shower."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So, if I give it to you it'll become soggy."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Dummy."  
  
"You're a dummy."  
  
"No, you are."  
  
"You are!"  
  
"YOU ARE!" Malik jumped into the shower with him and started a sissy fight.  
  
Marik grabbed Malik's hand and pulled them behind his back. "Let me go!" Malik was flailing around.  
  
"Nope, you got in here..." he took off Malik's shirt, "And this is where I'll keep you."  
  
Malik was pushed up against the wall, "Mrm-" he tried to say something but as soon as he did Marik's tongue shot into his mouth.  
  
He relaxed a little and put his hands on Marik's hips. In a minute he moved his hands to the front of Marik's body, and started feeling on him. Marik moaned softly and started talking off Malik's pants.  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring! The phone started ringing.  
  
Marik rolled his eyes, "Just let it ring..."  
  
"No, it might be important." Malik gave him a kiss then went downstairs, dripping water all over the carpet.  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring! He picked it up, "Hello...Oh, hi.... No, I haven't seen him.... Well, what did you do?"  
  
Marik came downstairs, "Who is it?"  
  
"Kaiba." Malik turned back around, "Well, you should find him and say something.... How should I know?! Something nice!.... No, that's not nice... Okay, Bye."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Marik sat on the couch.  
  
"Joey and him had another fight."  
  
"I thought they broke up a long time ago."  
  
"They did, but they got back together yesterday and had a huge fight this morning. Now, Joey walked out and no one has seen or heard from him. Kaiba's freaking out thinking that something awful has happened."  
  
"Are you gonna go look for him?"  
  
"No. Are you?"  
  
"I'm not. But you are."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yup, because he's your friend."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I think I'll stay here incase he comes by."  
  
"Oh, no! Do I look like I just fell of the turnip truck?!"  
  
"No... but you do look like the person who used to drive it."  
  
"Whatever, come on. Were both going to look for Joey."  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
So they got there jackets on and went outside, they walked down the street then Marik thought of something, "Wait a minute, do we even have an idea of were he is?"  
  
"Yes, I know exactly were he is. He's in the park."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"It's his favorite place besides Kaiba's bed."  
  
"Oh. Okay then, let's go."  
  
They started to walk towards the park, when they got there they walked inside and sat on the water fountain.  
  
"This park is huge, how are we gonna find him?"  
  
"It's not that big, Marik. All we have to do is split up."  
  
"..."  
  
"You go that way and I'll go this way. We should find him soon. Just look for someone with blonde hair."  
  
Marik sighed and went of in the direction he was assigned. 'I cant believe I am out here looking for some kid. He could be anywhere and I don't have all day.'  
  
"Joey!" Marik called out but no answer, "Joey, come here!"  
  
Still no answer. Marik kept walking and yelling.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Malik wasn't having any luck either, "Joey!"  
  
He was looking around and thought for a second that he saw Joey but it was just someone else. 'Now, if I just had a fight with my boyfriend where would I be?'  
  
He looked up into the trees, "Joey! Come down from there!"  
  
Joey's head popped up out of some leaves, "Hey, how'd you know I was up here?"  
  
Malik put his hands on his hips, "I know everything."  
  
"Whatever..." Joey hopped down from the tree and walked over to him. "Did Kaiba send you to look for me?"  
  
"Kinda-sorta..."  
  
"Well, you can tell him I'm not coming back."  
  
"Oh no, I'm not telling him anything. You are. As soon as I find Marik we're going home."  
  
"Marik came with you?"  
  
"Yup, I gotta go find him," He started to walk off, "Coming?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
They walked down the path towards the middle of the park. Malik looked at Joey, "What was the fight about?"  
  
"Stupid stuff. I don't really like Seto anymore, so I told him we shouldn't see each other anymore. I think I like someone else now."  
  
"Hmm?" Malik looked at him, "Who?"  
  
"I think-"  
  
Marik cut him off, "Hey, you found him!"  
  
"Oh yeah." Malik went over to Marik, "Joey, are you going home?"  
  
"Yeah, I think."  
  
"Okay, then bye." 


	2. Chapter 2

Dreaming of you  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
It was the next day, Marik was taking a nap and Malik was bored as usual.  
  
"Why does he have to go to sleep now?" Malik whispered to himself.  
  
Marik was laying on the couch next to him talking in his sleep. Malik could almost hear him saying something about a sandwich.  
  
Malik pick up his millennium rod and poked Marik a little, "Marik... wake up..."  
  
Marik moved around a bit but didn't wake up, "..."  
  
'Ugh!' Malik got up and went outside, 'I'm so bored!'  
  
He walked back and forth across the porch until felt something crunch under his foot, "Hmm." He looked down and picked up a little envelope that said 'Malik' on the front.  
  
"Ooh..." Malik started to open it but just then Marik came out of the door.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing out here?"  
  
Malik tucked the letter in his back pocket, "Being bored."  
  
"Oh, well. Since you aren't doing anything important let's go for a walk."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They walked down the driveway and crossed over to the other side of the street, "So what do you feel like doing today?" Marik cracked his neck.  
  
"I dunno. What do you want to do?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Marik picked up a stick and ran it along the fence. An old lady poked her head out of the window and yelled, "HEY! STOP MAKING ALL THAT NOISE!"  
  
Marik looked up, "Come down here and make me!"  
  
"YOU ARE A RUDE CHILD!"  
  
"I'm not a child you old wench!"  
  
"WAIT 'TILL I TELL YOUR PARENTS!"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
The old lady closed the shutters and went back inside.  
  
"Ra, I hate that lady..." Marik threw the stick down.  
  
Malik looked at the house, "Who is she?"  
  
"Mrs. Peggy, a 75 year old bat that hates everyone and everything. Every time I come over on this street she yells at me! Last week she threw a bucket of water on me!"  
  
"Geez."  
  
Marik sat down by the fence and smiled, "I think I know what I want to do today."  
  
"What?" Malik sat next to him.  
  
"Everyday that pain in the butt goes for a walk... So, this is what we do..."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I learned this curse on Blackmarket.com last week, we could use it on her when she comes out."  
  
"Why can't we use it while she's inside?"  
  
"Because it has to be done at close range, or else it wont work. We can wait behind that bush until she comes out in about ten minutes."  
  
"Well, okay."  
  
They went behind the bush and watched her door waiting for it to open, "Marik?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What does the curse do?"  
  
Marik grinned, "It's wonderful. It's kind of like an aphrodisiac, only more extreme."  
  
"Oh... Hey, what an aphrodisiac?"  
  
"It's a substance that makes you feel sexy, like viagra or something."  
  
"Oh... Wait a minute, what?"  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get it once it happens."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Soon the front door to Mrs. Peggy's house started to open and she came out wearing her sweats. She cracked her neck and knuckles and slowly walked down the sidewalk towards the bush Marik and Malik were hiding in.  
  
"Get ready Marik..."  
  
"Oh I'm ready," Marik jumped out of the bush and wiggled his fingers at the old lady, "Open the window, and stare at the sun. Click your heals and stick out your tongue. Out with the old and in with the fun!"  
  
Mrs. Peggy looked at him, "What are you do...ACK!"  
  
She started to fidget uncontrollably and then moved side to side while making weird and disturbing faces.  
  
"Whoa! Marik, what in Ra's name..."  
  
"Ooh, It's working!"  
  
In a second Mrs. Peggy stopped and a blank look came over her face, "..."  
  
Marik walked up to her and waved a hand in her face, "Hey, are you okay? Did it work?"  
  
Mrs. Peggy looked at him, "COME HERE, BABY!" she grabbed him and pulled him into a hard and disgusting kiss.  
  
Marik tried to wriggle away but couldn't escape. "Malik!" he managed.  
  
"Marik! Hey old lady, what are you doing?!" he rushed over and barely pried Marik out of the old woman's grip.  
  
She took no breather, almost immediately jumped on top of Malik and started to rip his shirt off. "You're gonna be lovin' some granny tonight, big boy!"  
  
"AAHH! MARIK, HELP ME!"  
  
This time it was Marik who had to rescue his counterpart. He tore him from her clutches, "Let go of him!"  
  
She got up and ran down the street waving her arms around her head screaming, "Who wants some?!"  
  
Malik shuddered, "I don't think I like I that curse anymore, Marik."  
  
"You're telling me..."  
  
"Turn her back."  
  
"I...uh, can't..."  
  
"WHY NOT?!"  
  
"Because they don't post the reverse spell till next week."  
  
"You've gotta be kidding... Think of all the chaos she'll cause until then!"  
  
"I know, it'll be cool!"  
  
"Not cool, Marik. Her sex driven mind could lead her back to us."  
  
"Uh-oh..."  
  
"So, what do we do now?"  
  
"Run!"  
  
They ran back across the street into their house.  
  
In a couple of hours when Marik was asleep, Malik was sitting at his desk in their room. He took the letter out of his pocket and opened it.  
  
'Dear Marik, I know this is weird but I have to tell you something... I have a thing for you. You're so sweet (at times) and cute. I know you have a boyfriend already... but if you could meet me at the beach tomorrow, that would be great. Just so we can talk. Shall we say noon? I'll meet you by the lifeguard tower. Love, An admirer.'  
  
Malik sat up straight and looked at Marik who was sleeping in bed, 'Hmm.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Dreaming of you  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The next morning Malik was wondering whether or not he should go to the beach. The note was nice and everything but what if Marik found out and got the wrong idea, then what would he do?  
  
'Wait a minute...' Malik thought. 'What if this is some prank from Marik? I bet it is...'  
  
"Marik?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you send me that letter?"  
  
Marik looked at him, "What letter?"  
  
"That letter from yesterday."  
  
Marik gave him a genuine look of confusion, "You've been sniffing coke again haven't you?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Stay away from that stuff, it'll mess you up."  
  
'Well, if Marik didn't put it there... then it must be legit. The only reaming question is... should I go?'  
  
"Hello?" Marik was waving a hand at him, "Earth to Malik."  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"Geez, you must really be out of it." Marik walked upstairs.  
  
Malik looked at the clock, it was a little before 11:00. 'I can still make it if I take the bus...' Their car was being fixed, due to an incident with a bulldozer. Malik decided to go just for fun.  
  
"Marik!" He called out to the upper level, "I'm going out!"  
  
"Be careful that Mrs. Peggy doesn't see ya!"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
He went out of the house and to the bus stop down the street. He waited for a second then the bus came and he got on. 'Whew, good thing that crazy lady didn't show.'  
  
He took his seat next to an old guy with a big coat, an eye patch, and funny things moving in his hair. Malik would've sat elsewhere but all the seats were filled.  
  
The man looked at Malik, "They took it... they took it all!"  
  
Malik shifted in his seat, "..."  
  
"Do you want to know what they took?"  
  
"..."  
  
"My toes! I HAVE NO TOES!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Do you want to see?"  
  
Malik's eyes widened, "No."  
  
The man grabbed Malik's hand, "Are you sure? It's a real pretty sight..."  
  
Malik took his hand back, "I'm sure it is! However, I prefer you don't remove your shoes."  
  
"Shoes? Boy-o, I ain't wearin' shoes. These be frog skins..."  
  
"Does anyone want to trade seats with me?!"  
  
No one said anything.  
  
"I thought so..." Malik sighed.  
  
About ten minutes of torture later the bus arrived at the beach and Malik rushed out of the door. Once he got onto the sand he looked around. He walked out into the middle and scanned everything with his eyes, he finally saw the lifeguard tower.  
  
'Hmm. Well, the only person over there is... JOEY?!'  
  
Malik stood in disbelief for a moment then walked over to Joey. "Uh, hey Joey..."  
  
He turned around. "Hey, Malik! Um, glad you came..."  
  
"That was your letter?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Oh." Malik scratched his head, 'Can't I go just one day where my devilish good looks don't get me into trouble?!'  
  
"I really didn't think that you would come."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, I know you have Marik and he's pretty protective of you."  
  
"Oh, so you noticed..."  
  
"Well, everyone can see it. Even though you fight with him... he's always with you."  
  
"Yeah well, that's how the whole yami and hikari thing works... most of the time."  
  
"..."  
  
"Joey, why did you really ask me to come here?"  
  
Joey looked at him then down, "I just wanted to tell you... that I love you..."  
  
"Joey, I...um..."  
  
"And I have for a long time..."  
  
"..."  
  
Joey sighed, "It was over with Kaiba a long time ago. And I've always been jealous of Marik for having you."  
  
Malik moved his foot back and forth in the sand. "..."  
  
"If only for one brief moment, Malik-"  
  
Just then a loud scream came from across the beach, "AAHH! HELP!" It was some man running from something, "HELP!"  
  
Malik squinted and got a look at what he was running from. It was ugly, wrinkled, and butt naked. "Oh no, it's Mrs. Peggy..."  
  
Joey looked at the old woman chasing the man, "Who?"  
  
"Mrs. Peggy! Come on, we gotta hide!"  
  
They both dove under the lifeguard tower and watch as she tackled the man and started ripping off his trunks. "I'VE GOTCHA NOW, BABE!"  
  
Joey made a disgusted face, "I had no idea this was a nude beach..."  
  
"It isn't." Malik gave the same face.  
  
About an hour later, after Mrs. Peggy was done ravishing her prey, she then went off in search of another. Malik and Joey had already thrown- up twice and were in complete shock.  
  
"Malik, do you know that old lady?"  
  
"Well, kind of. Marik cast a spell on her to make her feel sexy, like a prank. But now she's a sex-crazed monster on the prowl and we can't stop her till next week. 'Cause that's when Blackmarket.com post's the reverse curse."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Malik got up and walked to the water's edge, "..."  
  
Joey followed him and put his hand on his shoulder, "Malik I have to go. My dad said to be home by two."  
  
"Okay." Malik was relieved.  
  
Joey turned Malik to face him, "Bye." He kissed Malik gently on the lips and then let go and looked into Malik's eyes "I love you Malik."  
  
"..." Malik starred at him.  
  
Joey gave him one more kiss; this time he licked Malik's lips. He stopped, then he walked off to his car and left.  
  
"..." Malik couldn't believe he let Joey kiss him like that, what would Marik think? That is... if he ever found out.  
  
'Nothing even happened... as far as I'm concerned; it was just a good- bye kiss. Like they do in Italy... Oh, but I'm not Italian.'  
  
Malik walked along the side of the beach. 'Well, I see no reason for Marik to find out about this. After all, it wasn't important. I hope Joey doesn't tell...'  
  
He stopped and sighed, "Nothing happened!"  
  
"Oh, but something did happen..."  
  
Malik turned and saw Mrs. Peggy staring back at him. "Ah! Mrs....Mrs. Peggy! What are you doing?"  
  
"I know exactly what happened. I saw the whole thing."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Deny it all you want, that still doesn't change the fact that I'm telling."  
  
"No!" He ran over to her, "You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh, wouldn't I?"  
  
"Please, don't!"  
  
"Okay, then Malik. I won't tell if it means that much to you."  
  
"Uh... really? Just like that?"  
  
"Yup... just like that. Except, I have something I want you to do."  
  
Malik swallowed hard, "What?"  
  
"Come over to my house tomorrow around 6:00."  
  
"In the evening?"  
  
"Yes, you boob! In the evening. Come, and I won't tell Marik about that lip-lock."  
  
"O...Okay."  
  
"Good boy!" She smiled and skipped off.  
  
Malik sighed, 'What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
In a minute he caught the bus again and was forced to sit next to the same man. Malik tried to ignore his toeless feet but it was hard to do when he had them resting on Malik's lap.  
  
Malik finally got home and went right to sleep without saying much to Marik. He figured if he didn't talk, then he wouldn't spill the beans. But then again, Marik was always good at getting Malik to confess. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dreaming of you  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The next day Malik woke up at about 11:00. He didn't want to do much that day, except rest up so he could take whatever Mrs. Peggy could dish out.  
  
He was watching SpongeBob on the T.V downstairs when Marik came down. "You're watching SpongeBob?"  
  
"Yeah..." Malik turned around.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Malik sat up, "Nothing. Nothing's wrong, why do you ask?"  
  
"You seem a little on edge." Marik sat down next to him. "You've been this way ever since you came back yesterday. You okay?"  
  
Malik leaned his head on Marik's shoulder, "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."  
  
"Hmm." Marik ran his fingers through his hikari's hair, "So, you're really okay?"  
  
"Yes, koibito. I'm fine."  
  
"Good." He kissed him once and then again by his ear. "I'll be back."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going over to Bakura's house. He wants me to help him with something. Do you want to come?"  
  
"No, that's okay. I have... stuff to do here."  
  
Marik shrugged. "Okay, then. Bye." Then he went out the door.  
  
Malik sighed; he would've loved to go with his yami. But he felt he should stay at home.  
  
'Yeah, it's probably best I stay here... with the furniture.' He turned and faced the back of the couch.  
  
"You know," he said to the couch, "Were a lot alike."  
  
"..."  
  
"Yup we both do terrible things to the ones we love and they don't even know it."  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't give me that look! I saw you and the coffee table getting busy over by the wall. And I thought you were going with the refrigerator."  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."  
  
"..."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"..."  
  
"No, you're the greatest!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Stop it, you're making me blush!"  
  
"..."  
  
Malik then realized what was happening, "WAIT A MINUTE! I can't believe this! I just had a conversation with a couch! Oh Ra... I'm losing it."  
  
Malik sighed and started to scratch his head. "Okay... I'm okay... We're all okay..." he looked around, "This time."  
  
He sat down, "What if next time, I do lose it! Lose it all! Then I'll be just like that guy on the bus! Oh no! Then, when he dies I'll be known as crazy busman! Then I'll bother kids and show them my toeless feet... And they'll say... 'What happened to Malik? He used to be such a non-crazy guy.' What happened to him! What happened to me!? AAHH!"  
  
Malik conked his head on the side of the staircase and passed out. He woke up in about two hours, it was the phone ringing that made him come to.  
  
He held his head for a second then picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Malik? Ra, where have you been?!"  
  
"Marik, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I called three times before, and you didn't answer. What, were you asleep or something?"  
  
"Marik it was so weird..."  
  
"What was weird?"  
  
"I talked to a couch, and he said I was sexy. Then, I went crazy and chopped my toes off..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"And then I passed out... I'm going to be a crazy busman, Marik!"  
  
"Okay, I'm coming home right now. I'll be there in a second. Don't go near the knifes!"  
  
"Okay, Marik." Then he hung up the phone.  
  
'Man, I hope Marik isn't too worried about me. I'm fine... aren't I?' Malik stood up, 'Yes, I'm fine.'  
  
Soon, Marik came rushing through the door. "Malik?!"  
  
Malik was sitting in the middle of the floor starring at his feet, "Hi, Marik."  
  
"Malik, what's wrong?" ha sat next to him.  
  
"Nothing. Just waiting till they take my toes away."  
  
"What? Malik, nothing's going to happen to your toes. I knew I shouldn't have left you all alone in your condition."  
  
Malik stood up and sat on the couch, "I don't have a condition. I went a little insane for a second. But know I'm fine, they helped me straighten some stuff out."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The furniture."  
  
Marik picked Malik up and carried him upstairs, "It's okay Malik. You're just stressed is all."  
  
"..."  
  
Marik put Malik in the bed and pulled the covers over him, "Stay there, Malik. Go to sleep if you can. I'll be back in about half an hour to check on you." He shut the door.  
  
'Marik's really worried about me. I have to make him feel better... but first I have to go to sleep.' He soon fell asleep.  
  
Marik came back again in about four hours and woke Malik up, "Malik?"  
  
"...hmm?"  
  
"Hey there, did you sleep okay?"  
  
Malik sat up, "Yeah, what time is it?"  
  
"5:30."  
  
"Whoa! I gotta go!" Malik jumped up and put his socks and shoes on. "Bye Marik, I'll be back a little later!"  
  
"Wait a minute!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I have an appointment. It's important..."  
  
"Well, are you okay?"  
  
"Sure am! See ya later!" he ran downstairs and out the front door.  
  
When he got out onto the street he started down and looked for Mrs. Peggy's house. 'Oh, there it is.'  
  
He came up to the doorstep and knocked, "Mrs. Peggy? I'm here!"  
  
In little less than a minute Mrs. Peggy opened the door, "Hello Malik, dear! I've been waiting for you. Come on in."  
  
"Okay..." he was entering with extreme caution, she was wearing a black silk robe and her gray hair wasn't tied up in its usual bun. Instead was hanging down by her shoulders. Malik knew she had more than cookies and milk on her mind. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dreaming of you  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Mrs. Peggy led Malik to the parlor and they both sat down. Her butler had just given them each some tea and finger sandwiches. Malik picked a sandwich up and looked at it, 'If never seen a sandwich this small... I better not eat it.'  
  
"Would you like anything with your tea?" Mrs. Peggy interrupted his thoughts, "Lemon, scotch, sugar, blowjob?"  
  
"Wha... What was that last one?!"  
  
"Uh... sugar." She smiled sweetly.  
  
'Hmm. Aw, she's just messing with me... just trying to make me go crazy...'  
  
"So, Malik how was your day?"  
  
"Stressful."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Want me to give you a full body massage?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm fine."  
  
She frowned, "Did Marik have a good day?"  
  
"Marik... I think his day was fine."  
  
"Did you ask him?"  
  
"No... he seems to think I haven't been well lately."  
  
"A cold?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"I can cure you of that."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
She sauntered over to him and started massaging his shoulders, "I can cure a lot of things. You know, I used to be a nurse."  
  
"Oh..." Malik tried to shake her off of his shoulders but it didn't work.  
  
"Malik, you should relax more."  
  
"..."  
  
"Do you know why I called you over here today?"  
  
"You wanted me to do something for you..." Malik now fully understood what she wanted from him.  
  
"That's right." She took off the robe and stood in front of Malik. "What do you think?"  
  
Malik's eye twitched and he made a noise in the back of his throat.  
  
"What's wrong, Malik?"  
  
"Nothing... I almost threw up, that's all..."  
  
She rubbed his head, "Poor baby."  
  
"Uh... Mrs. Peggy?"  
  
"No please, call me Mommy."  
  
"Uh... okay. Mommy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What happened to Mr. Peggy?"  
  
"Oh, he died."  
  
"Then why don't you change your name to Ms. Peggy."  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I wouldn't mind hearing it!" He was trying to stall for time until the S.W.A.T team arrived.  
  
"Not now," She put her wrinkled old fingers to his lips, "Shh..."  
  
"..."  
  
She reached down with her other hand and undid his pants, "Ooh, you're a big boy."  
  
He pushed her hand away, "What are you doing?"  
  
"You don't have to be shy with me Malik, dear."  
  
"I'm not shy. But I don't wanna-" she put her fingers to his lips again.  
  
"It's okay... Mommy's here."  
  
Malik looked at the door, 'I could make a run for it... I bet I could make it.'  
  
Mrs. Peggy leaned in to kiss him. And Malik pulled back, 'No... I can't bring myself to do this. NO!'  
  
He ran straight into the hallway and out the door. "NO!!!"  
  
Mrs. Peggy watched him run down the street, "Darn. I'll get you Malik... one way or another."  
  
Malik ran down the street and when he realized that Mrs. Peggy wasn't running after him, he slowed down. "Close call."  
  
He walked down to the bus stop, 'Aw man, since I ran away she'll tell Marik... Unless I stop her... but how am I supposed to stop a sex crazed old lady?'  
  
The bus pulled up and Malik got on. He sat in the same seat next to that toeless guy. "Hey boy-o."  
  
"Uh... hey."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Yup, something's wrong."  
  
"Oh, and how would you know?"  
  
"Oi, I know everything."  
  
"Oh yeah? Then what's 2 plus 2?"  
  
"Uh... I know worldly stuff, boy-o. You know, life problems. Like for instance... I can tell you that what you just did was the right thing."  
  
"What?" Malik looked up.  
  
"Yup. That thing was way too old. It's good that you got rid of it. You should go tell that guy the truth."  
  
"Marik?"  
  
"Is that his name? Well, ya learn something new everyday."  
  
"Wow, you really do know!"  
  
"Course I do, boy-o."  
  
"Then I should go tell him... but what if he gets his feelings hurt?"  
  
"That won't happen... after all, it was just a banana."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A banana. Isn't that what this is about? Your friend Marik gave you a rotten banana and you threw it away. Now you're worried he'll be upset when you tell him his banana was old. Isn't that right?"  
  
"...NO!"  
  
"Oh... well, then I guess I was wrong."  
  
Malik slapped his head, "You've gotta be kidding me."  
  
"Don't be so upset boy-o. What was it really about?"  
  
"Nothing... just pretend we never had this conversation."  
  
"Alright, boy-o."  
  
"Will ya stop callin' me that!?"  
  
"... Your name is?"  
  
"Malik. My name is Malik."  
  
"Okay then, Malik. Everyone calls me Potato Joe."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He gave him an ugly look, "You don't want to know."  
  
"You're right, I've lost all interest in that question."  
  
In about ten more minutes Malik took another bus back towards home, he was tired of hearing Potato Joe talking.  
  
When he was a street from his house he heard a voice from behind him, "Malik, wait a minute!"  
  
He turned around, 'Oh Ra..."  
  
"Hey, Malik." It was Joey.  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
"Um, listen. I'm sorry about yesterday, I knew you felt uncomfortable and everything but I didn't stop."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"I hope I didn't freak you out."  
  
Malik gave a weak smile.  
  
"Well," Joey put a hand on Malik's shoulder, "I wanted to invite you to this thing that they're holding at the park. I managed to get two tickets. It's like an outdoor concert with fireworks, it's not till tomorrow... Do you want to come?"  
  
"..." Malik looked back at his house, "Actually, I'm spending time with Marik tomorrow. Sorry, I can't. Uh, thanks anyways."  
  
"Okay." Joey tried to hide his hurt feelings, "I'll see ya later then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Joey was about to leave but instead whipped around and grabbed Malik by the shoulders. He pushed his lips to Malik's, and worked his tongue through into Malik's mouth. He reluctantly leg go and started to walk of, "Bye Malik."  
  
"..." Malik stood there, 'Ra, I hope no one saw that.' 


	6. Chapter 6

Dreaming of you  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
The next day Malik didn't leave Marik's side. He followed him almost everywhere and even made him a sandwich without putting up a fight. It was then that Marik knew he wasn't himself. He asked and asked but Malik kept saying he was okay.  
  
"Malik, just tell me. What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing, is it terrible that I want to be with you?" he snuggled up even closer to him.  
  
"No. But you made me a sandwich without telling me to do it myself."  
  
"I just wanted to do something for you Marik."  
  
"Well, I think you're sick. It's probably all this running around you've been doing lately."  
  
Malik's eyes popped open, "..."  
  
"Just tell me what's wrong. It can't be as terrible as you think."  
  
"..." Malik closed his eyes.  
  
"Remember last year when you almost burned down the city?"  
  
Malik nodded.  
  
"Well, since then... nothing you do could ever upset me."  
  
He smiled a little and hugged Marik tightly, "I love you."  
  
Marik ran his hand up and down Malik's back, "I love you, too."  
  
Soon, Malik let go of him "Nothing is wrong..."  
  
Marik looked at him for a second, "If you say so." He went upstairs.  
  
'Great!' Malik got up, 'Now I'm lying to Marik and he knows it. It's only a matter of time till the old bag tells and then my life is over.'  
  
Malik went to the door and left, "I'll see ya later Marik!"  
  
Marik came down stairs to say something but by the time he had reached the living room Malik had already. "..."  
  
He sat on the couch and sighed, 'What could be going on that Malik doesn't want me to know about?'  
  
Just then the phone started to ring, Ring, Ring, Ring! Marik picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Marik?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's Kaiba. Listen, has Malik been acting strange lately?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"I know he's been acting strange, and I know the reason why. Joey has been in love with him for a little while now, and he's been trying to get Malik to feel the same way. But Malik is a little to dedicated to you... although Joey stolen a few kisses from him."  
  
"How... how did you get all of this information?"  
  
"Funny story actually, I was near your street one day when this old lady came up to me and told me all of this stuff. She was some sorta freak... running around naked, but she told me all of this and I really believe her."  
  
"Mrs. Peggy."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"This old lady me and Malik put a curse on. Now she's a sex-crazed fiend that wants to tackle everyone she sees."  
  
"... Next time a simple 'None of your business, Kaiba' will suffice."  
  
"But all this still doesn't explain why Malik thought someone was going to cut off his toes..."  
  
"Maybe it's some sexual thing Joey talked to him about."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hey, all I know is he never tried that freaky stuff with me."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Anyways, I got to go. Later."  
  
Marik hung up the phone, 'So, Joey is interested in Malik, huh? Well, once I'm through with him he won't be interested in much of anything.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Malik was sitting on the bus again listening to Potato Joe play 'Green sleeves' on a piece of hollowed-out bread.  
  
"... And that's how I learned to play this instrument."  
  
"Last time I checked, bread was something you make sandwiches with."  
  
"Be imaginative, Malik."  
  
He only sighed.  
  
"Let me tell you a story, Malik... It's something I think you need to hear. When I lived on the #19 bus, I was in love with the bus driver Wanda, only 50 years old. She was the most beautiful woman on the bus, and I thought she loved me... well, one day the bus stopped at it's usual corner and the doors opened. And who do you think was there?"  
  
Malik shrugged.  
  
"It was Butch. A thirteen-year-old bully with a bad attitude. He walked up to Wanda and smacked her right across the face! I was so upset, I was about to get up and say something. But right when I was working up my nerve she smacked him right back. Then he jumped on her and they passionately made out on the floor while the bus went out of control and crashed into a condom billboard."  
  
"..."  
  
"It was to my surprise to learn that Wanda was a pedophile and into S&M. Her and Butch were secretly dating until he decided to bring their relationship out in the open that day."  
  
"...WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS STORY?!"  
  
"The point is that since the #19 bus crashed that day, I had to find a new home. So that's when I saw the answers to my prayers, the #23 bus. Which is this one, Malik. So if it weren't for Wanda and Butch I might not be here to tell you this beautiful heart-felt story..."  
  
"Man, I wish I had some mace."  
  
"Do you want to hear about the time I lost my toes?"  
  
"I told you yesterday, I don't want to hear about how you lost any of your body parts. Any of them!"  
  
"Fine, but you're missing a real nice story."  
  
"I'm sure I'll regret it for the rest of my life."  
  
"Did you solve that Marik problem of yours?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You had better go tell him before someone else does."  
  
"...Fine." Malik started to get up.  
  
"Great, tell me how it goes. I'll be right here."  
  
"I'm sure you will."  
  
"Oh, and boy-o?"  
  
"Malik."  
  
"Right Malik, while you're out could you get me a donut?"  
  
"..." Malik got off the bus and went down the street. 'Maybe Potato Joe is right... I should tell Marik, he'll understand. I know he will, I hope he will...'  
  
Malik got down to their house and opened the doors, "Marik! Come here, I have something to tell you!"  
  
"..." No answer.  
  
"Marik? You here?"  
  
He walked upstairs and looked in all the rooms, then came downstairs and looked in the kitchen and dinning room. 'Marik, where did you go?'  
  
He sat on the couch and felt a note underneath him. 'Hmm.' He picked it up and opened it. It was kind of sloppy but he knew that it was Marik's handwriting.  
  
Malik read the note out loud, "Hey Malik, Kaiba told me about the thing going on with Joey. Don't worry, I don't blame you. I'm going to teach the little gigolo not to mess with you. Hehe, ooh this'll be fun! If you wanna watch the event we'll be at the park. Later, koi."  
  
Malik put the note down, "Cool, Marik is gonna beat someone up!" he looked at the sofa. "Hey couch, Marik is gonna beat up Joey."  
  
"..."  
  
"Of course it'll be funny."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, he kissed me! Twice! Knowing that I had a boyfriend!"  
  
"..."  
  
"So what? What would you have done if he tried to kiss you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"What a liar! You would've let it happen."  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm going to watch but not to stop it."  
  
"..."  
  
"That's stupid. Marik'll think I'm going soft."  
  
"..."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"..."  
  
"Fine! Fine, just shut up! I'll go and stop him... but I won't like it." Malik got his coat on and opened the door. "I'll be back soon."  
  
"..."  
  
Malik decided to run to the park instead of taking the bus, he didn't feel like listening to Potato Joe run his mouth.  
  
He was at the gate of the park when he saw Marik with his millennium rod out, getting ready to send Joey to the shadow realm. "Alright, Wheeler. This is where it stops!"


	7. Chapter 7

Dreaming of you  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Marik was holding Joey up by the collar of his shirt; his feet were barley touching the ground. "Hey, let me go or you'll be sorry!"  
  
"Me? Oh no, you're the one who's going to be sorry!"  
  
Malik still hadn't announced his presence. He wasn't exactly enjoying seeing Joey in trouble with Marik. But he loved it when his yami was forceful with someone besides him, yet the nonexistent words of the couch were buzzing around in his head.  
  
"Marik." Malik walked up to him. "Marik put him down."  
  
He turned around. "Malik? Oh, you're here to watch Joey get sent to the shadow realm?"  
  
"No, I'm here to stop Joey from going to the shadow realm. You've gotta put him down, Marik."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because it wasn't all his fault. I could have stopped him but I didn't, and it was my fault for even coming when he sent me that love letter."  
  
Marik turned back to Joey, "You gave him a love letter? Okay, now you're going to die."  
  
"NO!" Malik grabbed Marik's fist before it made contact with Joey's face. "Come on Marik, wait a minute."  
  
Marik sighed, "What is with you? You usually never act like this."  
  
"It's not me! The couch told me to stop you, that it wasn't all Joey's fault."  
  
"Malik, you're not well." He turned back to Joey, "I can't believe you tried to take advantage of a sick person!"  
  
Joey tried again to wiggle from his grip, "No way, he wasn't sick before. Maybe this talking to couches thing is just a phase..."  
  
"It's not just talking to couches that worries me, he thinks someone is going to chop his toes off. And Kaiba thinks you're the reason for it!"  
  
"Me? Why would I want to chop his toes off?"  
  
"That's what I want to know!"  
  
"Marik!" Malik interrupted, "That was just one day where I wasn't exactly alright. But I'm fine now. I'm the picture of mental health!"  
  
"What picture are you talking about? You're still talking to couches!"  
  
"FYI, it talked to me first."  
  
Marik ignored him and pointed his millennium rod at Joey, "Whatever, it's been nice knowing you Joey Wheeler!"  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute!" Joey screamed, "HOLD ON!"  
  
Marik stopped, "What is it now?"  
  
"I promise, if you let me go I'll never hit on Malik again!"  
  
Malik jumped in, "Yeah, never again! And I promise to never be weird again, okay Marik? Please, do it for me."  
  
"Ugh." Marik lowered Joey down to the ground, "Man, I haven't sent anyone to the shadow realm in a long time... I was looking forward to it."  
  
"Later on we can go to the home for the blind and send them to the shadow realm, like we did last week."  
  
"Okay..." Marik kicked the ground.  
  
Joey sighed, "Well, I'm out of here." He started to walk off.  
  
"Joey, are you going back to Kaiba's house?" Malik asked.  
  
"Nah, I think I'll just go home."  
  
"Well, okay." Marik pulled Malik in the opposite direction.  
  
"Come on, we have work to do."  
  
"What kind of work? I'm tired..."  
  
"I'll show you once we get there."  
  
They walked down to their house and went inside to their bedroom; Marik sat on at the desk. He started typing something on the computer; "Blackmarket.com posted the reverse curse a day early."  
  
"Really?" Malik thought about Mrs. Peggy naked again and cringed, "Good."  
  
"Yup here it is." Marik pointed at the screen.  
  
Malik looked over his shoulder, "That's it? Okay then, let's use it."  
  
Marik took on last look at the screen then left with Malik. When they got outside into the middle of the street Marik got behind a bush and Malik tried to follow.  
  
"No, Malik. You have to stay out there."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"Because you have to be the bait that lures her here. Then I'll jump out and use the curse."  
  
"No way! How come I have to be bait?"  
  
"Because I know the curse and you don't. You'll be fine."  
  
"No, I won't. She'll tackle me and do stuff to me."  
  
"I'm right here, she isn't going to do anything to you."  
  
"..."  
  
"Now, when I give the signal... you say, 'Mrs. Peggy, I need you.' Then she'll come here and I'll say the spell. But you can't run away until I do the spell. Because it has to be done at close range like the other one."  
  
"What..."  
  
"Come on Malik, you have to do this."  
  
"Oh, fine!"  
  
"Alright," Marik ducked behind the bush, "Now."  
  
Malik took a deep breath then shouted, "MRS. PEGGY! I NEED YOU!"  
  
Nothing yet.  
  
Malik looked around, "I don't think it worked."  
  
"Give it a second."  
  
Malik listened again, then he faintly heard something from down the street. "Hey, is that Mrs. Peggy?"  
  
It was her, running down the street as fast as an old woman with a limp could. She was butt naked and ready for action, she had a knife in one hand and a fork in the other, "Malik! I'm going eat you up!"  
  
Malik took one step back, "Marik..."  
  
Marik was watching him, "Don't worry, and stay there."  
  
She was within twenty yards. "Don't worry! Mommy's here!"  
  
"Marik!"  
  
"Stay there!"  
  
She was know about five feet away from him getting ready to pounce, "GOTCHA!"  
  
Just then Marik pushed Malik out of the way and wiggled his fingers, "Close the door and sit on the couch. Pinch yourself but never say 'ouch!' Now sit up straight, please don't slouch!"  
  
Mrs. Peggy stopped dead in her tracks, "What did you... ACK!" She started to move funny again. Twitching and making strange faces at them.  
  
"Marik, it's working."  
  
"Thank Ra."  
  
Suddenly she stopped, "..."  
  
Marik took one step forward, "Mrs. Peggy? You okay?"  
  
"Hmm?" She looked at him. "What are you two hooligans doing? Get away from me."  
  
"Fine, we'll go." Malik said. "But you might wanna get dressed before the police come for you."  
  
"Get dressed?" She looked down and saw her naked body, "AAHH!"  
  
She ran into her house and slammed the door shut.  
  
Marik sighed, "Finally..."  
  
"Yeah, we shouldn't use that spell anymore."  
  
"Well, not on old ladies anyway."  
  
Malik started to walk down the street, "Marik, I'm going to see Potato Joe, do you want to come?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see. Come on."  
  
Marik followed him to the bus stop and when the #23 came around they got on, "Malik, were are we going?"  
  
"Here." Malik sat next to Potato Joe and Marik sat next to him.  
  
"Hey boy-o. I see ya bought a friend." He waved.  
  
"Yup, this is Marik."  
  
Marik waved.  
  
"Oh, hey he's the one with the banana right?"  
  
"What?" Marik looked at Malik, "Who's he talking about?"  
  
"Uh... you had to be there."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, boy-o did you solve your problem?"  
  
"Uh, it's Malik. And yes I did."  
  
"Well, good. Glad to hear it... Hey since Marik's never been here before you think he might like to hear the story of how I lost my toes?"  
  
"No, I don't think he would."  
  
"Sure I would!" Marik smiled.  
  
"Great, here goes... It was three years ago when I..."  
  
Malik sighed, 'Wonderful...'  
  
THE END... 


End file.
